Field
The present disclosure relates to improving efficiency and/or noise figure in wireless devices having transceivers and front end systems configured to amplify signals for wireless communications.
Description of Related Art
Signal amplification systems can be used to amplify signals for wireless transmission and/or to amplify received wireless transmissions. Wireless devices that include such amplification systems experience signal degradation as signals propagate between components. Circuits and circuit design can be implemented that increases the efficiency of transmitting signals and/or that reduces the noise figure for received signals, thereby improving performance of the wireless device.